Enslaved to your heart
by Vitzy
Summary: In a different magical world, where the lives of purebloods and muggle-borns is defined by masters and servants, is there a place for love? Watch how two seemingly different people come together to face the world, in a time when nothing and no one in society is simple. AU J/L. Contains mature themes of bigotry, betrayal, war and a smidgen of dark romance. ON HIATUS. see profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any characters, names or places that you recognize are purely taken from their respective owners for a harmless story. I do not intend to make any money from this piece of fiction and have no silly plans to try and get it published. I won't be repeating this disclaimer in further chapters because I think it is unnecessary. So this disclaimer stands true for this chapter and for the ones that will follow it.**

**AN: This is certainly not my first fic or my first HP fic, but it is my very first James and Lily story. It is also my very first novel-type story. I've had this in drafts for so long. First few chapters are written and I have a basic plan, BUT it was time I shared with all of you. So please enjoy and leave me a comment at the end.**

…

In the cold wet rain, two black-haired men dressed in formal deep burgundy robes made their way down the cobbled streets of Knockturn alley.

They walked quickly and with purpose, their long strides acting to their advantage in the downpour of rain.

"It's worse that the Hogwarts dungeons, down here," the bespectacled of the two spoke in grim humor. The other, taller man smiled tightly. "Prongs, this is the clean side of the dark arts." And the taller man, Sirius, was right. James knew this and so refrained from any further comments. They walked on and finally came to the last turn in the alley before reaching their destination.

There were masses of pure blood folk, just like them in burgundy robes roaming around the street.

Sirius and James, maneuvered their way forward...easily picking up younger wizards and moving them aside.

"Hey!" a particularly brave boy yelped at Sirius' manhandling. But at one look, involving the raising of one perfectly shaped eyebrow, the boy quailed and visibly started shaking.

"Is there a problem?" Sirius asked in a low dangerous voice, eyeing the boy's obviously inferior navy blue robes. "N-n-n..." but the boy never got the word out because Sirius had already moved on, giving the boy one last disdainful look.

"I hate this place," James grumbled, as they stood pressed up to the metal frame of the gate. "I know." was all that Sirius replied and since there wasn't any point in repeating his statement, James kept his mouth shut and glared at anyone who tried to speak with him.

Twenty minutes passed and more people that their was capacity for had arrived. A hush fell as the minister of magic, Tom Riddle, stepped forward; the first lady-Bellatrix riddle was on his arm. To the world they were the beautiful and enigmatic saviors. The heroes of the pure blood society.

To James and Sirius, they along with the rest of the delusional and twisted magical world, was stark raving mad.

Because for as long as their memories would allow them, both could remember coming to the annual event and being revolted every single time.

Because this was the mud blood servants fayre. And this year, it was the turn of the men to buy a servant. They were both twenty years old and it was wizarding tradition.

And being the oldest, richest and best bred of the lot, James and Sirius had a reputation to keep...in the wizarding world this was all that mattered-reputation.

Riddle began his annual speech. It was the same every year. How, the pure bloods, had to keep their blood clean and the magic pure. Mudbloods were there to serve those of better blood. Anyone was allowed to make their bids when the auction for the servants began. Of course, the half bloods (identifiable by their navy blue robes) could auction too. After all, they only had half of the bad blood that Mudbloods had, but since they were never as rich as the oldest pureblood families, only the cheapest and worst servants were left to be taken by them. The male and female servants were kept separately, normally due to the different roles they would be fulfilling. As stereotypical as it was, most wanted female servants for the cooking, cleaning and sometimes even pure pleasure. The male servants were expected to know how to clean and please their owners, but the usual markets of buyers was for manual labor and sometimes help in businesses.

The very idea of it all, disgusted James and Sirius, but they masked it and kept up their family values. It wasn't like it actually affected them, after all. In fact it was families like the Potters, the Blacks, the Prewetts, the Delaware, the Malfoys and the Mulcibers that benefitted the most from this regiment. And when the oldest, purest and richest of all had no complaints, how dare anyone else?

As Riddle continued to speak, Bellatrix stared up at him with adoring eyes. Finally Riddle's voice came to an end: "my lovely wife will now begin the proceedings, have your gold ready." James looked at Sirius and stifled a laugh. Bellatrix was Sirius' cousin and had met James on many dinners at the Black household. Both black-haired men knew that Bellatrix Black riddle was anything BUT lovely.

"Can we get a new one, mummy? Price is really slow at cooking and she never makes my bed!" A small boy with red hair was saying as his mother dragged him along. "Be quiet, Bill, Price isn't there to do your chores! You're supposed to be learning basic Muggle studies from her."

"Well are we getting someone to make bacon then?" the boy persisted, clearly not satisfied with his mother's answer

"We'll see. Arthur needs a servant to help in the office, they don't get by cheap and we haven't that much gold on us today."

The ten year old pouted and was silent for a moment during which the woman looked around and saw two familiar young faces and started walking in their direction.

"Adam McKinnon's older brother has a servant for when he goes to work. Why can't daddy use him?"

"Hush now Bill, we'll see what's on offer today."

The woman was plump and short and happened to be the wife of a very good friend of James, so when she and Bill came near the front, both black-haired men greeted her and her son with identical, warm smiles.

"Why, Molly Weasley, you become prettier, day by day," Sirius, said bowing comically in front of her.

Molly giggled and swatted Sirius' head.

"Ignore him, Molly, he's gotten worse recently," James said, kissing her cheek. Whatever reply Molly was going to give, was drowned by a magically turned up and booming voice.

The voice of Ludo Bagman, the ministry's head of public interest had begun the auction.

As the servants were called up one-by-one, Ludo introduced them and gave little descriptions of each as well as their accomplishments and their drawbacks. It was like auctioning antique furniture. There were ratings for their beauty, their intelligence, personality and of course magical ability. As Ludo Bagman continued through the tedious list, scroll cards with each servant and his or her credentials began to magically fill out and distribute within the buyers.

People around them started pushing and shoving to get closer to the front so that they could place their gold before anyone else had the chance to bid any higher. Molly waved once at the men and also joined the general crowd. The Weasleys were thorough purebloods but their sheer numbers meant that they were amongst the less wealthy.

James stretched at length and covered his mouth as he yawned. Sirius smirked at his friend's clear boredom and extracted a cylindrical tube from his pocket.

"Smoke?"

"James accepted the cigarette and used his wand to set the tip alight and took a long drag.

They would be here for hours.

"How long until, the idiots have finished making their bids and we can place our own gold?" Sirius spoke after a while.

James took another long drag before speaking. "Let the rubbish ones be taken first, I've heard the good ones are only being brought in later."

Sirius smirked. Sometimes pretending to not give a damn just was so much easier.

The street, in itself, was festive. Decorated with pumpkin lanterns and poison ivy, the street looked like a party. The Dizzy Quaffle and Celestia Warbeck as well as lesser-known music bands were performing in different corners. Here and there were squibs roaming around in yellow robes, selling eateries to any one who would buy.

Having been to one, James could vouch that this day was as good as any Muggle carnival or London's legendary Muggle music festivals.

Sirius and James roamed aimlessly and sulkily in the case of the latter, to pass time. People automatically moved out of their way. A few even apologized for getting in the way. But the men walked on, ignoring the stutters and apologies and the general bleating around them. Until one fat, portly man hurtled into them.

'Alrigh? Din mean ta hur' ya. Wanna buy some blood purifyin' potion?" he slurred, obviously drunk.

"Dung!" Sirius snapped seizing the man by his scruffy navy blue robes.

The man, Mundungus, opened his small eyes a little wider and gave a queer grunt like laugh. "Black? Not buyin a servant? Did mamma not give you enough gold?"

Sirius dropped him, disgusted and James gave Mundungus a scathing look.

Mundungus was still on the floor and laughing when he bellowed out something that made a few people stop and stare as Sirius turned around slowly.

"Care to say that again?" he spoke, softly, his grey eyes boring into the man on the floor.

"Said tha ya migh wanna get one of 'em birds tha' round here as your own. Could use her instead of yaar mamma. Heard she kicked ya out!" and with that he passed out.

Sirius was about to leap onto Mundungus' passed out body but James tackled him and pulled Sirius back.

"He's not worth it, mate." James ground out and then glared at the crowd of onlookers that had gathered.

"What are you all staring at? Get back to the stalls!"

Some time later, both men were sitting in a small booth near where the Dizzy Quaffle was playing a number one song: 'Snitch versus the game'

_Sometimes you've got to keep your eyes on the game…forget the snitch. _The music played on.

"That used to be my motto! You've stolen my motivation speech!" James shouted as one of the band members, and James' fellow ex-team mate, winked upon hearing James' shouts of mock indignation

"You should have let me beat him up," Sirius muttered once James was seated again. The latter just rolled his eyes.

"You'd have started a scene."

"I don't care. He shouldn't have said that."

"Padfoot, you need to stop getting worked up about this every time. Stop letting that woman get to you. She disowned you, big_ -_stinking-like-dung-bombs- deal! Stop pretending to be all victimized and acting up every time someone talks about her." James hissed.

Sirius looked away at some couple arguing fervently and then took one last sip of his drink and got up, brightly. "Where are you going," James asked, wearily.

"To get myself a hot chic" came the reply and didn't wait up as the latter quickly jogged up to him.

"Cousin, how wonderful to see you," Bellatrix spoke with false sweetness. "As usual, Bella, the pleasure is not returned," Sirius remarked airily and moved past her with intentional disregard. Bellatrix glowered and Sirius tripped up as he moved away.

James raised his eyebrows at Bellatrix's wand and said, "Congratulations, Bella, you've finally learnt how to send a tripping hex. Maybe you can move onto the jelly-leg curse," he smirked and followed his mate over.

"I'd be careful Potter, your name can't save you every time." She spat out, loud enough for James to hear but he only smiled and walked on.

"No, no, I'm not taking anymore bids."

"Aw, come on Baggy, just one more bid," James said holding out six bags of gold.

"Oh! Mr. Potter! Of course, of course, didn't realize it was you. Just you wait, sir we have the perfect girls just waiting for your eyes. What is it that you and Mr. Black seek? A girl for the bedroom? Or perhaps a kitchen maid? Sirius composed his face so that his clear disdain wasn't apparent, whilst James answered on his and Sirius' behalf. "Actually Bagman, we are here to purchase our very own personal servants. Tradition, as it is, you know."

Ludo sucked in a breath and smiled. "Ah. Well then, I know just who you might be looking for. If you wouldn't mind waiting a few moments, I'll be getting down to them as soon as the blues have all gone," he said in a rushed voice, indicating the navy-blue robed folk.

"May I request you head on inside and take a look at any that meet your fancy? We can do business in a little while, once all potential buyers have arrived."

He and James walked up to the stage and glanced at the servants all ready to be sold.

"Excuse me, darling," Sirius spoke softly and winked at the girl who was standing in front of a door marked 'Authorized warlocks only.'

The girl blushed furiously and scuttled sideways out of his way. James suppressed a laugh and instead rolled his eyes as he followed Sirius inside. Of course, not all the servants here were here out of desperation. Some actually chose this profession – even enjoyed it to a degree.

The inside of the little cabin was like a Muggle caravan. James noted that although space was cramped, everything that could be needed was present. A basin, a kitchenette, a toilet and a small living/sleeping area. The magic was eminent as the area marked out clearly as Ludo Bagman's, with his belongings scattered here and there, was self-cleaning itself. A mop was sweeping across the floor and a hovering bucket full of soapy water forced Sirius to maneuver his way around the settee.

Of course, this wasn't where Ludo Bagman actually lived himself. This was just where he conducted important business to the top of the chain purebloods.

And since it was the business that James and Sirius were interested in, they made their way into the second living area.

This space was similarly arranged to the one that preceded it. However, there were no hovering buckets or self-arranging kitchen appliances and instead of one sofa-cum-bed, there were four.

And instead of Ludo Bagman being present, there were four girls. Four servant girls to be exact.

Currently they were all speaking together in soft voices but upon hearing the heavy footsteps of potential buyers, a dreadful silence fell amongst them. This period of the whole auction was the worst. The uncertainty of not knowing whether they were safe from cruel masters was a torture that gave nightmares to them long after the actual auctioning day.

For a while the men and the girls stood in silence. Eventually Sirius cocked his head to the right and strode towards one. He stretched one long and elegant finger and stroked the girl's cheek lightly as he scrutinized the girl in front of him.

The girl was petite, with softly flowing brown hair and big, innocent looking eyes, but in comparison to Sirius' six-foot plus frame, she was unflatteringly dwarfed.

And visibly terrified of Sirius' attention to her.

Sirius looked into her eyes. His grey against her sky blue.

"Darling, I won't bite, you know. I left the fangs at home today," he whispered loudly in her ear. The humor, however, was lost on the girl and she gasped audibly and tried to step back but only succeeded in stumbling against the inopportune table leg. With fast reflexes, only a Quidditch player could possess, Sirius grabbed hold of her arm before she could fall to the ground.

"Not that I would without your explicit and full permission, but you know I would endeavor to make the bite worth your while!" Sirius said in a louder and more jesting manner. The girl blushed and a friend of hers nudged her. An action that was not missed by Sirius. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she grinned back.

"What's your name then, beautiful?" he asked, still holding onto the small brunette. The other smiled radiantly, almost arrogantly and in a clear voice she spoke. It could almost be passed for confident. "I'm Mallory. Mallory Sharples. And are you really a vampire or were you just scaring Marlene, here?" She had a darker complexion to Marlene and her voice suggested a hint of Asian in her mix. "She's easy to frighten that one," she added, pointing to Marlene and looking straight at Sirius through her long and thick eyelashes.

Sirius' mouth turned up at the corners and he took in the sight of the girl who spoke to him in such a self-assured manner.

She was short. Not petite like Marlene, for she had perhaps a hint of too much weight in comparison to her friend. However everything about her. The way her jet-black hair were styled ,the way she held herself and right down to her flamboyant robes screamed independent, if not rebellious.

Sirius was impressed and had she not been a servant, he would have taken her home in a flash.

Truth was, of course, that this Mallory Sharples was, just like Marlene and the other two girls, a servant-girl – almost a plaything.

"Marlene is it?" Sirius asked looking down at the girl still in his grasp. She blushed furiously again and avoided eye contact. Sirius smiled amusedly and as he looked back at Mallory, his eyes held mischief.

"Well I can't reveal all my secrets to you, who knows you may come and stake me in my own coffin!" he answered Mallory's question.

A third girl, who had yet not spoken nor been spoken to, giggled and Mallory rolled her chocolate brown eyes, while Marlene blushed redder as Sirius called her 'darling' again.

But it was the fourth girl who caused the somewhat light-hearted banter to come to an utter and complete finish.

That too, all because she snorted.

"Yeh right," she scoffed in obvious insult as instantly a hush fell in the room.

…

**AN: Sorry, this is such a rubbish place to end the first chapter, but end it had too otherwise it would go on for far too long! Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am really excited about this story – can't believe its finally up on . Please tell me what your initial impressions are – would love to hear your thoughts. Hopefully see you with the next chapter.**

**Love to all the readers,**

**-Vitzy-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To all those people who put this on alert, my greatest love for you! To those who have already put it on favourites…just wow! And to those wonderful few who reviewed…this chapter is up only because of your motivation to me and willingness to read more. See you at the end.**

…

No one dared to break the silence as it enveloped everyone in the room but finally Sirius turned towards the girl.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised and mouth hardening. But his cold demeanor did not intimidate this girl.

"Don't pretend to be something you can't attest to," she spoke quietly. And as Sirius turned to fully stare at her, the double meaning of her words was clear.

And Sirius Black was not amused. And usually, when something or someone displeased Sirius Black in someway, it didn't end well for the other party.

"Are we forgetting our place?" he spoke quietly but the room was so silent that an eavesdropper could have heard quite easily.

The girl's eyes flashed and she shook her head and raised her own eyebrows, "I'm simply reminding you that it is highly inappropriate of you to come in here and act as a vampire when you are clearly no such thing."

There were three sharp intakes of breaths, but the girl held Sirius' gaze – or rather – his glare.

His grey eyes glinted and all of a sudden he was towering over her, invading her personal space and daring her to say more.

It was only when a throat was cleared that it was remembered that in fact someone else had also entered the room with Sirius. James strolled up to Sirius with calculated calmness and stared curiously at the girl who was seconds away from facing the wrath of an enraged man. She held up her chin in a defiant and defensive pose, her emerald green eyes sparkled with something more than just challenge. It was like looking into a life-reviving potion. Her red wavy hair tumbled down in fiery disarray, very much symbolizing the girl's very personality.

And for some bizarre reason, James felt as if he must save this girl from Sirius' inevitable retaliation.

If you were to ask him a few months later, what possessed him to act the way he did, he and his mates would give you thousands of excuses. James would later on claim that actually Dementors had possessed him. Sirius would say that actually Peter Pettigrew, their good-natured but idiotic friend, had polyjuiced himself into James just to attend the auctioning. Because no one in the room could have anticipated that James would suddenly swing his arm around and land a well executed punch, with all the strength of an ex-Quidditch captain, to Sirius' face.

For a moment there was a shell-shocked silence but then Marlene and the other giggly girl screamed and scrambled backwards. Mallory let out a string of words in some Asian language, excited that maybe a brawl would start out.

And then Sirius spoke, his face a confused and furious contortion to normal. "What in _Agrippa's _name was that for?"

James shrugged and caught those sparkling emerald eyes before turning back round to Sirius who was working his jaw to see if anything had been broken. He touched a finger to the hurt area, delicately and glared at James and in turn the servant-girl who James had just defended, when he found his finger reddened. "Why did you just do that? I'm bleeding ,you prat," he added through clenched teeth, obviously in pain.

James shrugged again.

"The girl is right. You were pretending to be a vampire when you really were not." Again the double meaning wasn't lost on Sirius. He got the message: Don't act like a friend to the girls when you are clearly not one. Sirius pointedly looked away and the girls stood around, not quite sure how to proceed.

The door opened and closed and if it were possible to be, Marlene looked even more frightened than she had a minute previously. Ludo Bagman and a tall, lean man with straight, waist long, blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, walked in.

"Potter. Black," the blonde acknowledged with false charm and a sneer hidden in the tone of his voice.

"Malfoy," came the answering snarls.

"Twenty-one, already boys? My, my, it does seem like just yesterday that you were merely silly little Gryffindors, pulling pranks on school prefects," Malfoy said in a teasing tone for the benefit of Bagman and the girls. But the hidden malice and his attempt at humiliation did not go unnoticed by James or Sirius.

Ludo hurried over to James and Sirius and got a gleeful look in his eyes as he saw the men extract their coin bags.

"Well, have we decided?" Ludo asked.

Sirius was the first to speak. He did a quick scan of the four girls and settled on Marlene if purely because she was the first girl he had spoken to. The transaction was quick and Marlene (Cullen, she later told him) stood by Sirius, shaking like a leaf until he put one strong arm around her shoulders and told her to 'just relax.'

James was a bit unsure of who to pick. Not buying a servant was not really an option. His father was the head of the department of Magical Law enforcement and therefore needed to keep up certain appearances. It would not do for his son to not abide by an important law like this.

"Why are you here anyway, dear cousin-in-law?" Sirius asked loudly.

Lucius' back stiffened but he remained silent.

"Is your dear wife too much of a prude? Need another girl to elevate the boredom of celibacy?" Sirius continued jeering.

Nevertheless, Lucius had had enough and for the second time that evening, Sirius sported a bleeding jaw.

"Narcissa is twice the person you'll ever be, Black," Lucius hissed but Sirius just grinned. He jerked out of James' hold on his arm but didn't move forwards. "It's a shame Lucius, that you can't see how we work. She's a Black. Deep down maybe but she is just as twisted as the rest of us."

Lucius whipped his wand out and immediately James and Sirius had theirs pointed towards the older man.

"Now, now, no need for a duel," Bagman said tersely but no one was listening.

"One more word, Black. One more word about my wife and I'll hex you," Lucius' growled.

"Really, Malfoy? You're _challenging _us to a duel?" James asked, almost incredulously.

"You're not at Hogwarts anymore, boys. No silly little fan-girls or your usual sidekicks. Speaking of which where are Lupin and Pettigrew? Still alive?" Lucius said viciously.

Simultaneously, two red light flashed and reinforced each other as they travelled through the air but Lucius deflected it with a lazy flick of his wand. James' clenched the fist not holding his wand and Sirius gripped his harder.

"Dear, what _has _happened to the infamous Marauders? Can't even hex someone without failing. What? Is the real world too much to handle?" Lucius said with a snide smile.

From somewhere behind them Marlene or maybe Mary gasped in recognition of who the Marauders were, but the men only had eyes for each other.

"Are you really willing to do this here, Malfoy? In front of two Aurors who could have you sent to Azkaban for numerous cases?" James said quietly and seriously.

Lucius snorted. "Merlin must have died and made you two idiots Aurors but it wouldn't be wise of you to threaten me, Potter."

"Are _you_ threatening _us, _Malfoy?" Sirius said his eyes glinting dangerously.

"And what if I am?" Lucius replied, his blue eyes getting a steely edge.

But Ludo Bagman had seen enough. He wasn't going to stand and watch this go any more out of control. "Gentlemen, gentlemen really now, I must insist that you take this outside, if you cannot control yourselves. It was a desperate attempt to avoid a full out battle from breaking out.

"Don't get your robes in a knot, Bagman. We're adult wizards now, we know better than to start a duel publically." Lucius sneered.

"Wouldn't want the public to know the extent of your illegal curses usage, isn't that so, Malfoy," Sirius snapped.

"Drop it mate," James muttered, starting to lower his wand.

Encouraged by the drop in tension, if only briefly, Ludo shuffled towards Lucius, who was still holding his wand in an offensive position.

"Mr. Malfoy, let us carry on with the business shall we?" Ludo said, stepping up to the man and strategically blocking the other two men's view of Lucius. For the first time since his entry, Lucius swept his gaze around at the four girls. His disdain at Mallory's attire or stance was quite clear as he barked at her to get out of the way of the girls behind her.

Mallory pursed her lips but the cheek she had displayed earlier with Sirius, was gone.

Lucius' slow gaze finally landed on the girl furthest to the right. Cold blue eyes locked onto a pair of horrified green eyes. "Ah," he leered, his voice like that of a predator about to pounce. "I thought I would find you here, girly." She said nothing and Lucius carried on talking. "Aren't you lucky I chose to pick you today?" he slowly walked right up to her. His hand found its way into her hair and he rested it against the hollow of her skull, twisted in the thick red waves.

She looked away defiantly and James had the sudden urge to encourage her.

Lucius' fingers raked her skull and he jerked his hand and she yelped. "Answer me!" he spoke with sudden volume to his voice.

The girl trembled a little but her voice was steady, calm, almost monotonous.

"I'd rather drown in a lake infested with inferi before counting myself lucky to be anywhere near you, _Master _Lucius!" she said heatedly.

Marlene actually fell to her knees in horror and a thoroughly amused Sirius had to help her up. Mary stared between Lucius' livid face and her friend's calm one. Mallory actually laughed out loud and again Sirius wondered _how _this girl could ever be a proper maid.

"What did you say, you ungrateful wretch?" Lucius snapped, pulling harder on her hair.

She actually had tears in her eyes but her words were even more defiant than before. "Buy me if you want _Sir, _but I never did nor ever will belong to you. Not if _I _can help it."

Quick as lightening, Lucius smacked her with a resounding slap on her cheek and she cried as she fell sideways, away from him.

At once, Mary and Mallory rushed to help her up. Marlene tried to but Sirius held her back. Marlene looked up confusedly at Sirius but reverted her eyes at the thunderous expression on his face.

"Enough," James said quietly and every face turned in his direction.

"What?" Lucius snapped.

"Enough with the female dramatics, Malfoy. Either bid on her or leave her alone."

"Think you can bid more on her, do you?" Lucius challenged.

James glared at Lucius until finally extracting two bags of coins and placing them on the table. "As a matter of fact, I think I can."

"What?" Sirius hissed into James' ear. "What are you doing mate? You do remember her insolence towards me don't you?" he continued.

"Naturally," James replied as Lucius extracted three coin bags and put them up on the opposite side to James'.

"She doesn't have respect for authority. She'll be uncontrollable," Sirius whispered, trying to dissuade James.

"Sod off Padfoot, I can make my own decisions."

"You're getting challenged by an idiot Slytherin!" Sirius said finally, exasperated with James' attitude. James just smiled and shrugged, not bothering to really correct Sirius. After all, he himself was not quite sure what made him accept Lucius' challenge in the first place.

The coin piles grew steadily higher. Eventually James came to his final bag and a triumphant Lucius leered in the slave girl's direction. Ludo began to gather Lucius' money.

"Going once, Going twice…G…" Bagman spoke the words as empty formalities, not really expecting anyone to bid anything higher. Lucius stalked up to the girl, grinned evilly and grabbed her hand unceremoniously.

"Wait," drawled a bored voice. It was Sirius.

Despite his obvious distaste in James' choice of servant and his current annoyance with said man, he was still his best friend. Therefore he felt compelled to extract his last four bags of coins and silently levitate them to James' bidding pile.

A smirking James flashed a quick grin of appreciation to his best mate and deftly and firmly took the bewildered girl from Lucius' hand and into his.

Lucius stood frozen for a moment. Frozen at the audacity of someone daring to outweigh his decision, before he roared. He turned blazing eyes towards James and his newly acquired servant.

"You'll regret this Potter!" he spat with vengeance. "You and your _precious_ mudblood will remember this day as the last of any calm."

If anything James hand squeezed the girl's hand a little in a small comforting gesture.

"I will have you back where you belong!" he seemed to be speaking directly to James' servant but Ludo looked a bit distressed as well.

Without a backward glance, he swept past everyone and slammed the door shut with a wandless and non-verbal spell. The cabin shook slightly with the aura of anger than surrounded Lucius.

"Right then, Mallory, Mary get back into the kitchen. We have a meal to prepare." The Asian and the blonde girls nodded their heads slowly and with one last, final looks at their girlfriends, they scurried off; thankful that they were spared for one more year.

Ludo Bagman turned to face the young men and their girls once more. For the first time in his life, he looked old and perhaps it was pity or maybe it was just a gesture of goodwill that Sirius and James both left the man's cabin soon after and without any further fuss.

Once they were finally outside, the street was considerably emptier and the four found it relatively easy to walk through the twists and turns of Knockturn and then Diagon Alley. Reaching the official apparating spot, Sirius went first with Marlene.

It was once James and the girl were alone that he finally spoke to her directly.

"Have you ever done side-along apparition?" He was studying her intently, genuinely curious about the answer.

She gave a slight nod but spoke not a word. Apparently her previous courage and defiance was gone. James grimaced at the irony of his situation. Most people wanted their personal servants to be compliant and scared of their masters, but he had chosen her because her brazenness and witty remarks had been _refreshing_ for a want of a better word. James knew that her current meekness was something to do with Malfoy. It always is he added in his head as he remembered the number of detentions he had received from the slytherin prefect and later head boy.

He gently took her hand and tugged on it so that she was walking with him, rather than being pulled by him.

"Thank you," she said suddenly. She spoke so quietly that if he hadn't been looking at her then, and seen her lips move to form the words, he would have thought that someone was wandering around, talking, with the disillusionment charm on themselves.

He nodded and gave her a tiny smile, which she returned, albeit hesitantly.

"I am afraid, I still don't quite know your name," he said as a way to distract her from the obvious discomfort of disapparation.

But not on Godric's life did he expect to hear that name ever again.

"Lily Evans," she said quietly but firmly, almost daring him to contradict.

However, if he had actually recognized the name, the events that were about to take place would have been different. This story would take on a completely different turn because Lily Evans, as you, dear reader, may have guessed becomes a vitally important part of this story.

As it was, James did not recognize the name and other than appreciating the beauty of it, he thought nothing more of it. After all, what was so special about a Muggle-born witch named Lily Evans?

…

**AN: Well, James my boy, quite a lot is special about this particular Lily! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this next installment. I am very eager to hear your views on this. If something is not quite right or confusing you or alternatively if something is really working, please let me know through a review. Thanks for reading.**

**Peace,**

**Vitzy**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed, very much appreciated. And the number of alerts has gone up too, meaning that I'm doing something right, LOL. Please keep up with encouragement as it motivates me to carry on. And with that, here is the next chapter.**

…

"So Miss Lily Evans, are you ready?" James asked, nudging the girl next to him slightly. Lily's lips twitched faintly as if she was holding onto her laughter and she nodded determinedly once again. He extended his hand and she put her smaller one into his and James closed his eyes in concentration to apparate to his house.

A loud CRACK later, which of course went unnoticed by the ever oblivious few roaming humans, James and Lily stood in front of…a _palace. _There _was _no other word to describe it. It reminded her of all those Muggle Fairy Tales that she had read. It reminded her of the beautiful yet intimidating castles that the likes of Cinderella and Snow White married and lived in. But _she _Lily was most certainly not a princess. _She _was definitely not married to the black-haired man next to her. The man who was now looking at her, clearly waiting for her to say something.

Forcibly, she made her mouth move.

"You _live _here?" She was awed, shocked or excited but James couldn't quite decide which emotion best described the tone of her voice. "This is my childhood home, yes," he replied, a definite smile in his tone. Lily raised her eyebrows at his ambiguous answer and finally, _finally_, (Or James thought) some of her previous cheek reappeared.

"It's big." She stated. James grinned at her and ran his hand through his hair, absent minded. "You'll get used to its err…bigness," James said seriously but started sniggering at Lily's incredulous look. Just then the gates opened and an older man came walking towards the two youngsters. James straightened up suddenly and realising he was still holding her, hand, let go immediately. He proceeded to walk towards the man, leaving Lily behind.

The two men stopped a few metres ahead of her and although she probably wouldn't have heard them anyway, she was sure that a silencing charm had been placed around them. They talked together for a long time. Heads bent together, hands gesturing to each other and occasionally – her. They were talking about her, or maybe arguing about her but she couldn't make out their expressions from her distance. Lily observed that the older man looked similar to James Potter (was that what Malfoy had called him?). And the fact that they were obviously close to each other could only mean one thing. This was Mr Potter – the elder. Even she knew enough about the wizarding world to know that he was a very important figure. He was the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Head of the department that passed the muggle-born servant's decree. His signature probably binded the whole document and made it illegal for girls like her to exist without an employer, or essentially an owner.

And his son was her master. She was the personal maid of Mr Potter's son. _Great._

Lily stood there, waiting and eventually the two men raised their heads and were staring, to Lily's utter dismay, right at her. Scrutinizing her would be more fitting, she thought. James followed his father as he moved confidently towards the redhead. He glowered as his father made introductions and glowered some more when Lily's tiny hand was captured in his father's obnoxiously large one.

"Son, I trust you will be able to show Miss Evans her new living area." Mr Potter spoke softly, never once did his hazel coloured eyes leave Lily's face. It was intimidating but his eyes were honest and instantly Lily felt somehow at ease. James gave a non-committal sound and finally James' father turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at his son who just shrugged and took Lily's hand into his once more.

"Whatever you say, _father,_" James muttered as he started to make his way towards the huge doors but not before his father replied in an equally quiet manner, "She is a maid, James. Not one of your girlfriends. Don't let your emotions become your hindrance." James pretended to have not heard and Lily sensed the tension between the two Potters and chose not to question James on the meaning behind his father's words.

The interior of the mansion did not fail to disappoint. It was every bit as magnificent as Lily had thought it to be. Large crystal chandeliers with candles burning hung from the centres of high ceilings in the many rooms that they went past. The walls were all painted a soft cream colour but ornate jewels from far away places or beautiful silk wall hangings, which Lily yearned to run her hand over, adorned the corridors that they walked through. Once or twice she even came across a sword and shield, or a coat of arms mounted up on a wall. These she assumed, must have been a collection of the family's, over generations.

Occasionally James would stop and explain the significance of a portrait. A particular portrait of apparently 'Great-uncle Damon' kept making bird noises every time James tried to explain, until thoroughly exasperated, James got out his wand and placed a well-performed silencing charm around the portrait. The resulting offended look that Great Uncle Damon's portrait made, sent Lily into peels of laughter, which almost had James laughing too. But he kept himself in check.

'_Don't let your emotions become your hindrance'_

Sometimes he would also point out what a locked room lead to such as the door through which noises of heavy pots and pans could be heard (that turned out to be the tertiary kitchen – the main kitchen was in the basement), but mostly James walked on ahead and Lily trailed dutifully behind. "Sir?" Lily asked timidly a while after walking past three or four rooms full of laundry and small house elves busily cleaning. James seemed to have not heard.

"S-sir?" she spoke a little louder as she reached up to him and lightly touched his elbow.

"Huh?" James asked startled and he looked down at Lily.

"I-I just wanted to know how I will be getting my robes and other garments," Lily said.

"They have already been delivered and are waiting for you in your room." James replied before a frown descended onto his forehead. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh. I wasn't sure of how to address you. Mr Bagman always made us call potential buyers 'sir,' so I thought that would be appropriate." Lily was blushing a little as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. Of course you have bought me now, so you are really my master and in the future I won't make this mistake!"

"That's fine." James said quickly.

"So will Master Potter be an appropriate title?" Lily asked meekly.

"No! Good Merlin _no!_ Just…_sir _will be fine, Miss Evans." James yelped, clearly flustered and started to walk again in an angry huff.

"Yes…sir." Lily whispered to herself as she tried to hide a smile and hastened to catch up with him.

"This is a really beautiful place and full of rooms to explore and discover," Lily said after a few more minutes of walking. She looked up at his face and felt her heart swell. James had a broad smile on his face. "It's my home, I don't know a better place to live," he said simply.

"Don't worry about it though, you'll probably not have to come up to this part of the house too often. Sirius and some friends are really only the non-family or business members who visit here. Besides the servants' quarters are in the lower levels of the house, so it is unlikely you will be here."

"Oh, are we too disgusting and inferior to be allowed near the nobles?" Lily said half mockingly but with a hint of resentment in her voice. James immediately stiffened up and his emotionless mask was back in place.

"It's for you own safety," he said in a clipped tone. And then as if he had said too much and needed to distance himself, he started walking at a relentlessly quick pace.

On they walked. Through many flights of stairs and living quarters for various people, as the plaques on each bedchamber suggested. It was amazing and also frightening just how much influence the Potters seemed to have in the magical community! There was even a bedchamber and an entire floor for Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. These people entertained the Minister of magic and his wife as their houseguests?

James' strides were long and full of brewing anger. Lily's slender, but most definitely short, legs had no chance. She tried valiantly to keep up but it was to no use. The distance between her and her new master just grew larger and larger until Lily was almost a length of a candle lit hallway behind James. And it was as if he had completely forgotten that he was with someone.

Finally giving up, lily stopped completely and waited for her breathing and heart rate to return to normal. As her head cleared a little, irritation started to take its place.

Irritation and frustration. Frustration at her forced new lifestyle, frustration that both James and his father were nothing if not cordial and civilized so she couldn't even resent them! Irritation that she had even less control over her actions and behavior than before. And most importantly, or at least in this moment, the fact that James hadn't even noticed that she was no longer following him!

Too exhausted from the day's events and in a state of helplessness and self-pity, lily slumped to the marbled floor and sat there, watching giggling portraits of fair maidens in pretty dresses.

With no watch or any other means of seeing the time, lily was not exactly sure how long she stayed put in her position but she daren't start looking for James herself.

She was afraid that she might meet a family member. Or even worse she might come face to face with Sirius Black, James had said that he visited sometimes-and today of all days would be a good day for them to celebrate, she thought bitterly.

And not to mention, this place was so big she would get lost before you could say 'pesky pixie!'

So lily Evans, knowing that James potter would most likely be furious when he found her, stayed as she was because if he was going to be angry with her, why speed up the process by actively seeking him out?

…

She was no longer following him. He had known immediately and in fact precisely the second when her light footsteps were no longer behind him. However, he was in no mood to slow down and he felt that she too needed some space. After all, she had been with him for a few hours now. Surely she felt smothered by his constant presence.

He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but it seemed that he had unconsciously wandered to his favourite place. The broom room. It was so named by a six-year old version of himself who had thought the name absolutely ingenious. His love for the twenty-three collector's broom and his love for the sport of Quidditch were not the only reasons he loved this room. It was his safe haven. The place he came to when he was angry, elated, tired or even just bored.

It was a place of solitude and a place where _apparently Sirius Black thought he was welcome unannounced._

"Padfoot, at least don't bloody smoke in here! Look! Claudia's twigs are trembling in fright!" James snapped at his friend, who was lounging on a box shoved in the corner.

"It's fine, Prongs. Your damned broom is not going to catch fire!" Sirius said idly stroking the fine woodwork of James' favourite broom.

"IT?" James hissed. He shoved Sirius off of the box and sat on it himself. Sirius was on the floor, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I've deposited her to the room. She's sweet. More than can be said about yours, in all honesty."

"Lay off her, Padfoot. I'm not going to allow anyone to take advantage of her which includes you." James said crossly.

"So where is she? Surely you haven't left your _harmless _red-head to fend for herself in the big bad Potter Manor?" Sirius joked.

"She's too innocent for her own good." James stated and Sirius snorted as he took a long drag and stood up, releasing the smoke into the air between them.

"What? She's a servant. It's not like she knows the _real _dangers of the community!"

"Don't assume that she is all that naïve, Prongs. She's not your usual Charlotte or common Samantha. She has probably seen the most atrocious of deeds. The way she gets defensive. The way she reacted to Malfoy. Heck, the way she snapped at me. I think under that oh-so-sweet face of her is a tigress, waiting to pounce." Sirius said, every trace of jest gone from his tone.

"In that case, I better go save the poor animals of the house before the Lily the tiger pounces on anyone!" James said, reluctantly getting up again. "You'll still be here?"

"Aye Aye," Sirius saluted his mate.

James grinned and feeling lighter and a whole lot more cheerful went to retrieve his Lily. As predicted, Lily was still in the same hallway with the giggling daughters of Godric's youngest son's portraits. He approached her from the direction that they had started in and as he gently placed his hand on her left shoulder, she gave a shout, which she covered with her mouth and stared at him in shock, then irritation and finally apprehension. He grinned at her and his eyes gave way to his amusement, making Lily's cheek redden again.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

"I'm sorry I didn't follow," Lily hastily said as she got up on her feet and stomped around trying to bring life back into them. At James' questioning eyes she informed him that she had pins and needles.

A cooling and soothing sensations ran through Lily's toes, up her feet and over her lower legs, leaving a soft numbness behind. Lily glanced awkwardly at James and the wand in his hand. He smirked. "It's better than stomping around and causing the elves to come investigate."

"Right." Lily said, slightly wrong-footed.

"Right. To the room then?" James asked.

"After you, good sir," Lily said almost sarcastically, but she must not have put enough heart into it because James, albeit confused, took her words literally and started to walk once more.

…

It was pitch black inside the room and Lily stumbled on some soft but solid object.

"Ow! Damn it, who is there?" came a pained hiss. Lily's mouth fell open. "Marlene?" she asked incredulously. The person whose leg Lily had stumbled over sucked in a huge breath. Maybe of exasperation but Lily chose to believe it was of relief. "Lils? What are you doing here?" Lily squinted as her eyes got accustomed to the dark.

"Marls, are you tied up?" Lily asked. The girl snorted. "No! Trust you to think of the worst-case scenario. If I hadn't already known, I would have definitely have figured that you were Lily. Tripping Toadstools! Even Mallory isn't as pessimistic as you." Lily just waved her hand and wrinkled her nose in the direction of what she thought was Marlene. Marlene rolled her eyes and spoke again, "Again I ask, my dear, what _are _you doing here?" Lily crept up to where Marlene was sitting. Her feet rubbed silently on the smooth carpet. As she scooted closer to her friend, her back met with a soft cushion and with an excited yelp, Lily realised it was a large bean bag. Still smiling in satisfaction Lily turned to look at her friend. "Why are we in the dark? Where's your wand? Why haven't you lit it?"

Marlene sighed as her _own _question went completely ignored. "Uh, I gave it to him. He wanted to inspect it."

"WHAT! Marlene! That was _your _wand! You can't just give it to anyone!" Lily shrieked, clearly appalled.

"I let you use it all the time!" Marlene defended.

"Yes, but I'm your friend. Sirius Black is a git. He won't let you have it back, now!" One look at Marlene was enough to say that Lily had gone over the line.

"Stop it Lily. He's my master now. It's not my place to question him or ask what his intentions are. He orders, I obey. And might I add, he is also the owner of this house. Clearly you can't be bothered to tell me what you're doing here but let me tell you; don't get on his wrong side. He's from the _Black _family, Lily! Doesn't that name even mean anything to you? Do you realise just how much _power _he has? Don't get under his skin. It won't bode well for you." Marlene finished and both girls were silent for a while. Each thinking over the words that had just been spoken.

"But what about candles?"

"Huh?"

"You know, for light…?" Marlene marvelled at her friend's ability to switch back to things as if nothing had happened. But she was getting irritated. Lily kept _not _answering her question! "Will you or will you not answer the question?" she whispered heatedly. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Merlin, will you calm the pixies down? James brought me here. It's his home too."

"Are they related then?" Marlene asked out loud. "Potter and Black?" Lily replied. "Who else?" the former sarcastically added.

"Indeed who else, Miss Evans?" a sudden baritone of a voice echoed and its owner appeared a second later, accompanied, as always, with his messy and black haired friend.

"Sir?" Lily said politely, her voice rising as if in question.

"Miss?" Sirius replied mockingly, twirling Marlene's wand in his hand. He tossed it to her then, and winked at her.

"Is this room adequate?" James asked the occupants in general.

"Lumos," Marlene whispered and magical light filled the room. If the men thought anything of Marlene's ability to perform the spell, they didn't comment on it. In fact, James proceeded to light his own wand and was followed promptly by Sirius too. Now more than ever, Lily wished she had a wand of her own. If only, to perform the simplest of magic tricks like shining light out of a piece of wood.

With the wands light illuminating the vicinity, first thing that was clear was that this room was big. The second thing to note was that it had two king sized beds. The third thing to note was that there was a huge fireplace, opposite a big French window.

James quirked his eyebrow at Lily as she slowly revolved on the spot. Observing everything, commenting on nothing.

Marlene's eyes were fixated on the fireplace.

"Tripping toadstools," she breathed and rose her sparkling eyes to her master.

Fleeting expression of confusion flitted across his face as he realised that Marlene wanted his permission to light a fire. He watched her as she chewed her bottom lip and stared at him with those sparkling, innocent eyes.

His nod was enough for Marlene to squeak delightedly and whisper the incantation. Within seconds the room started to warm up.

The fire gave the place a warm joyful feel. Something that had been Amiss at the caravan with Ludo.

The fire, lily mused was a symbol for freedom. For purity and for a new beginning. It was ironic how much comfort it brought her when in fact the only think she had in common with it was the 'new beginning.

"Well?" James reiterated. "Did you not like it?" His tone might have held a hint of teasing and of course Lily could not help but fall for such jest. Sirius snorted and gave a rather condescending glance towards Lily, as if to say, '_You have never seen such riches, have you?'_ and prone as she was to trouble, Lily couldn't help but answer with a bit more insolence than necessary.

"Well we wouldn't know, we have both only now been able to see it properly. It's not like we had any candles that we could light and the only wand that we had between us was in the possession of some other being entirely," Lily breathed waspishly.

Lily could just about see Marlene's irritated gaze but she didn't care. That man just infuriated her so!

James looked half shocked, half amused. He struggled with which emotion to display but settled for amusement as his mouth twitched a little. Sirius however was far from being amused. His eyes narrowed and he was reminded of the night before.

Lily opened her mouth to speak again just as Sirius made to move forwards but James laid his hand on Sirius' shoulder to keep him calm. "Enough." He spoke firmly and quietly, his face an expressionless mask once again. Whether the reprimand was for Lily or whether it was intended for Sirius, no one was quite sure but both parties looked away, guiltily, from James. Said person surveyed the room; clapped Sirius' shoulder gave a perfunctory glance at the girls and left silently.

Sirius smiled sarcastically at Lily, making it clear to her that she was far from forgiven. He too bit them goodnight but before he left he reminded the girls of their new positions in the house. "A lot of people come in and out of these doors. Be ready to serve any one of them."

As soon as Sirius left Marlene rounded on Lily. "One thing! I told you one thing. And what do you go and do? Completely ignore me! Lily, are you even listening to me? Honestly, it's like I'm talking to a flobberworm!" she fumed.

Lily giggled. "Don't be ridiculous Marls; we all know that no flobberworm could match up to my wit and sarcasm."

Marlene huffed and got into a bed. "Yeh well, one of these days that very wit and sarcasm will get you killed." Lily smiled then and felt a small bubble of gladness that she knew at least one person in this new life of hers.

However as she lay in bed, by a small window she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. It was as if Marlene could read her mind for she spoke quietly, trying to comfort her friend. "It won't be like last time Lily. James won't be the way Malfoy was. James and Sirius are going to be nothing like Malfoy. Just don't unnecessarily annoy them, yeah?" Lily acknowledged her friend's words and Marlene closed her eyes, satisfied. Lily hoped Marlene was right. Merlin, how much she wished she could just believe her and fall asleep pretending that nothing had happened with Malfoy. But it had and there was no point pretending. Lily knew how the system worked. She knew how the masters were. Everything was great in the beginning. Perfect really. After all in the beginning, hadn't Malfoy been her knight in shining armour?

…

**AN: and the plot thickens! So what do you think so far? Please tell me your thoughts, would love to hear from you. **

**-Vitzy-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologise for the unnecessary wait with this chapter, especially since this was ready and done about a week back. **

**Just a quick mention that Richard Griffiths (Uncle Vernon), died recently due to complications after heart surgery. Following that, only two days back the UK's ex-prime minister Margaret Thatcher also died. **

**Britain and really the world has lost two quite important and special people in the space of about a week…**

**R.I.P Mr. Griffiths and the Iron Lady!**

**Thank you to the wonderful reviewers and readers. You are my sole motivation. **

…

There was a rapping on the wooden door.

"Mallory it's your turn to pay the damn owl!" Marlene grumbled loudly as she tried to go back to sleep.

But the incessant rapping continued and instead of getting any less it just became louder and louder until, eventually Marlene got out of her bed moodily and turned to a sleeping Lily, instead of Mallory.

And then she realised that she wasn't in Ludo Bagman's caravan anymore. Therefore there could be no owl. Marlene turned her head fearfully towards the door – almost expecting whoever was knocking to fling it open.

"Lily," Marlene began.

"Go away, it's too early, tell Ludo to make his own breakfast today!" Lily mumbled as she turned in her bed.

"Lily! There's someone at the door. We're in Potter Manor, get up." Marlene hissed, throwing Lily's cotton sheets off of her body.

"PESKY PIXIES!" Lily exclaimed at the sudden rush of cold air as she tried to retrieve her bed covers.

"There's someone at the door and I don't know what to do," Marlene informed.

Lily glared at her. "So? Open the door. What do you expect me to do?"

Marlene gave her friend a withering look as she cautiously made her way to the door. "I doubt it's a dragon behind that door," Lily giggled, her red hair falling messily into her face.

Marlene turned the handle and opened the door. There stood a five-foot, nothing woman. Her hair was tightly wound up in a bun on top of her head. She had a long thin wand in her hand and a big bundle of parchment in the other. Her black robes were pristine, as if they had just been ironed. As she saw the Potter's court of arms in the corner, Marlene realised, with a start, that this was a uniform.

The woman cleared her throat and Marlene looked up fearfully…and tried not to gasp. The woman had naturally thin lips and at the moment they were pursed even thinner. Her eyes were brown but instead of warmth they were cold. Cold and _furious._

"Do you realise how long I have been knocking on the door for?" she barked in a perfect English accent. Marlene's eyes grew wider as she struggled to form a sentence.

"Why are you still dressed like a rag doll?" she snapped at Marlene, taking in her ratty Muggle t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"Answer me, girl!" the irate woman hissed.

"I'm I'm sorry, I was asleep until you knocked!" Marlene said in a tiny voice. Rather than placating her, it just made the woman more ferocious looking.

Just then Lily, who had been wondering what the noises outside were, came to the door.

"Girl!" the woman barked eyeing Lily's similar attire.

"It's Lily,"

"Whatever it is, why have you not started getting ready? There are chores to be done. We can't afford to lose time."

"Who are you?" Lily asked, not really caring that the woman was reaching the end of her patience.

"That is none of your concern!" the woman answered.

"But how will we know what to call you, if we don't know who you are?" Lily retorted. Marlene just sighed as the frustrated woman stared at Lily.

"I can see that you will not let this drop," the woman responded after a while.

Lily just shook her head and smiled sweetly at the older woman.

The woman's lips gave a funny twitch and both girls became suspicious of a smile that was under those lips.

"I am Madam Danvers, the house keeper of the manor. Now get in those showers and be ready to report for chores in thirty minutes. Come on, be sharp!"

"But you didn't tell us what we should wear," Marlene piped up and Lily's face split into a huge grin.

"Put on any black robes," Madam answered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Lily saluted her as she and Marlene made their way back in.

"And tone down that cheek!" Madam Danvers added as an afterthought.

"So what were you saying about dragons?" Marlene asked as Lily closed the door behind them. She turned round to face Marlene and shook her head.

"Nah. She reminded me of a short Professor McGonagall. Hard exterior but a softie on the inside." Lily said with a reminiscent smile on her face.

Marlene couldn't help but agree.

"Did you see how high her bun was?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Tripping toadstools, I wonder how long it takes her in the morning to do it up!" Marlene snorted.

"That is none of your concern!" Lily giggled, imitating Madam Danvers to perfection and both girls fell about laughing.

…

At eight o'clock sharp, Madam Danvers collected the girls and led the way. Their first task was in the kitchens.

The kitchen was in a floor even below the basement, where Lily and Marlene had slept the night. And it covered the _entire_ floor.

There were literally shelves upon shelves. Cupboards upon cupboards and hundreds of pots and pans of all sizes scattered here and there.

Some pots were stirring themselves, some cutlery was sorting itself out into different piles and amidst it all, were the girls. Or rather, the servants, or as they liked to be called-the kitchen staff.

All in all it was a very warm and welcoming sort of a place. Over the suffocating fumes of ingredients and spices, over the soap spuds which hit people left, right and centre, in the middle of girls chattering away, Lily and Marlene couldn't help but smile and inhale the beautiful atmosphere.

"New maids, madam?" an older looking maid asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Indeed. I will collect them before lunch. Masters Potter and Black are having their meal with the lads and would be expecting the girls to serve them." madam answered, ushering said girls in front of her.

The woman who had initially spoken nodded her head and smiled gently at Lily and Marlene as madam made her leave.

"I'm Libby O'Sullivan, I've been in service for ten years but just last year I got promoted to head of the basement kitchen." she started speaking and led the girls to the middle island where at least twenty girls were dicing vegetables. They all turned towards Lily and Marlene as they approached the table.

"Oh hello!" one of them said.

"Hi," Marlene replied while lily remained silent.

"So, new are you? Don't worry! Potter manor is easy enough to work in. I was fourteen when I came here and now I am seventeen and I got used to it easy enough. Are you liking it here, so far?" the girl spoke again, words tumbling on top of each other.

"Oh Freya stop pestering them, for Pete's sake. " another woman with salt and pepper hair said, rolling her eyes at the girl named Freya.

"We are making broth for Mr potter's father, just now. He's quite fussy and the only thing he likes to have is broth so it is made in batches once a week. Later we will all start with lunch for the different groups at the manor today." The salt and pepper lady explained. "Here Red, you can start with peeling the carrots. " Libby added.

Lily slipped into place where the carrots sat on the counter. Marlene was given courgettes to dice.

"Don't use magic in the kitchen while you are cooking", a fat but happy maid said as she laboured over de-skinning chicken pieces.

"She's right!" Freya piped up.

"Of course I am," the fat woman quipped.

"I never really did care for the domestic spells." Lily grinned.

"Just as well, I'll tell ya! Best to cook the food yourself. Don't want the whole pot exploding just because you mispronounced an incantation!" the fat woman spoke again.

"So Red, what magic is your interest?" the girl with salt and pepper hair asked as they all worked on adding their respective ingredients to the centre pot.

"Charms. Top of the class at Hogwarts." Marlene said proudly nodding at her friend.

There were many gasps and gleeful looks.

"You went to Hogwarts?" Freya squealed.

"Did you hear that Libby? We have a Hogwartian in our humble kitchen!"

"Two, actually. Marlene went too. She was always a pie at potions."

All the girls oohed and ahhed.

"Did ya hear that one Libby? Blondie, here, went to Hogwarts too!"

"James went there for his magical education as well," Libby input to the conversation but not many were listening. Everyone wanted to talk to the two girls suddenly.

"I always wanted to learn the magic they teach there. Oh if only I could duel someone!" Freya squealed again as she stole Libby's wand and swished it in the air like a sword, making the girls laugh. A cross Libby snatched her wand back and told Freya to start putting away the washed dishes.

"So you are the special ones," Libby said as she took over the mixing of different herbs, which previously Freya had been doing.

"Special? How is that?" Marlene asked.

"Well you, both of you, are Master James and Sirius' first personal maids.

"Oh," was the only reply that Marlene could give.

They worked efficiently. In twenty minutes the broth was complete and a house elf was summoned to take a portion of it to the Potter quarters. After which Libby instructed the girls on the menu and divided the girls up so that the different groups who were to dine today, could be specifically catered for.

Upon Freya's request, Lily and Marlene and Libby herself, were joined by Freya as they made a mushroom risotto for James, Sirius and their two mates.

"You know the house elves," Marlene began.

"Hmm?"

"What exactly do they do?"

"Well they do whatever anyone asks them. The ones in potter manor love picking up dirty linen and cleaning the rooms. So if you find your clothes missing or your things misplaced, don't fear...it's just the elves!" Libby said fondly.

"But why have them at all when a maid could just as easily do it?" Lily asked.

Libby gave her a funny look. "What else can the potters do? They can't exactly dismiss them; the poor creatures would have nowhere to go. Besides, almost all of them have been born and raised in this manor. Leaving this place would be too traumatic for them."

Lily nodded her head feeling a sense of affection for the members of the Potter household, suddenly. Lily always respected those who sought to help others. And anyway, she always loved talking to house-elves. They made for good company at times when human politics became unbearable.

"You absolutely have to show us some of the charms you learnt," Freya said earnestly.

"Oh Freya, you are such an annoying little bug," the fat woman spoke from her end of the kitchen. Her statement would have seemed rude, but her kind face and joking manner showed that it was a far cry from it, and that she was only teasing the young maid.

Nevertheless, both Lily and Marlene felt inclined to perform a spell or two just so Freya would stop pouting.

Marlene extracted her wand from beneath her work robes and twirled it gently in front of Freya's face and dozens of multi-coloured petals showered down. Freya jumped around delightedly as the other girls looked on in awe.

They made Marlene repeat the charm at least ten times before Freya told lily it was her turn to show something.

Lily looked around the kitchen in great thought as she accepted the wand from Marlene. Spotting the pineapple, Lily first levitated it to her counter. Although, it wasn't anything spectacular, there were appreciative nods all round-as if it were a seventh year charm instead of a first year. But then Lily whispered an incantation and in front of the excited girls' eyes, the pineapple started tap dancing.

The younger maids clapped their hands, Freya who had been whooping quite exuberantly laughed the loudest and the older maids, some who could perform quite high level magic themselves, smiled indulgently at the younger maids.

Marlene and Lily stood there, feeling, perhaps for the first time, that the magical world wasn't as bad as they had thought.

"Girl! Put that away, this instance." madam Danvers was back and she looked rather peeved.

"Why so gloomy, madam?" Libby asked as she pushed the plates of risotto onto trays for the two girls to carry.

"Some idiotic elf has left the sink running, again. The entire fourth floor has flooded! We're lucky none of the ministry dignitaries stayed the night yesterday or else there would be trouble for all." Madam said in a flustered manner.

"Probably Mindy again. Never had much sense, that one. Quite the scatterbrain as well," salt and pepper, as Lily and Marlene had come to a silent agreement to call her, spoke. Madam Danvers merely grunted as she called Lily and Marlene forward.

"I'll let Fiona know. She can get one of her cleaning maids to sort it out. Nothing like a small weather control charm won't solve." Libby ensured Madam.

…

"Tripping toadstools!" Marlene exclaimed as she backed out of the door way and nearly knocked lily's tray askew.

"What is it?" Lily hissed, not at all impressed.

"Lily! It's your friend...that boy who helped you with Herbology!"

"What?" Lily repeated disbelievingly.

"You mean Remus?" she asked.

"I don't know his name but I recognize him. Have a look yourself, and tell me I'm right!" Lily edged her way closer to the door and peeked in. Four men were sitting around a glass table.

All had their heads turned away from the doorway but Lily's eyes focused in on the sandy-haired head. She stifled a gasp as an excited look came over her face.

"Do you think he'll remember me?" Lily asked in a hushed voice.

"What are you girls doing? Its ten minutes past noon! Don't tell me you've just been standing here instead of going in!" Madam Danvers scolded.

Before either girl could reply, Madam knocked smartly on the door.

The two girls looked nervously at each other. This was their first task with their masters, a good beginning was essential.

…

**AN: And that is a wrap…for now :) Bear in mind, I have only one and a half pre written chapters left so unfortunately that means, a little waiting…sorry, but I won't rush and make a slap-dash job of this. I'm having immense fun with this fic, hope you're enjoying it too! Any questions, please ask in a review. Any suggestions, please let me know. Any criticism, do give me your opinions and of course, any GOOD thing…well, how can I say no to that?**

**Peace, my lovelies!**

**-Vitzy-**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5, everyone! Just before you begin, please take a moment to consider the people who were affected by the Boston Bombings. These terrorist events happen almost on a daily basis all around the world. Isn't it time that we stopped hating on each other purely based on religion, race and culture? **

**Events like these make me wonder just how much worth there is in learning History if we continue to make the same mistakes again and again! Anyway, on with the story!**

…

"Ah Madam! How lovely to see you again," a blonde haired man with a slightly chubby stature said, supporting a huge grin. Lily and Marlene exchanged looks. It appeared that everyone from guests to the maids referred to her as Madam.

"Yes, lovely to see you again, Mr. Pettigrew." Madam said briskly, as if it was another chore she had to do.

"Aren't you glad to see me too?" Sirius asked smiling at the older woman.

Madam Danvers simply shook her head as all three of the men rolled their eyes at Sirius.

"Honestly Padfoot, you've probably caused Madam to have more grey hairs than all three of us put together!" James joked.

"Yet, she can't help putting up with you. Isn't that so, Madam Danvers," a new, gentle voice spoke.

Madam Danvers smiled a real, genuine smile in the boy's direction. "It is so. Glad that you could join us today, Mr. Lupin,"

From just outside Lily gave an audible gasp, which not only Marlene, but the five in the room heard as well, as everyone turned to the girls in the doorway.

James smiled brightly as he got up and walked towards the girls.

Madam gently pushed the girls forwards so that they both began walking.

"Food! Brilliant. Talking always makes me hungry." Sirius said happily as Marlene turned nervously towards him, but as usual as Sirius winked at her and accepted the dish, Marlene felt instantly at ease. There was just something adorable about Sirius Black.

As Lily approached James, and met him half way, she purposely kept her eyes down, unsure of how Remus Lupin would react to seeing her. Marlene had already given a dish to the blonde haired man, and so Lily had no choice, but to approach the remaining man.

Remus looked up at the emerald green eyes. "Thank you, Lily," he said softly, recognition colouring the features of his face. She looked up at him and a slow, genuine smile crept across the girl's face. "You're welcome, Remus," The two continued with their staring competition. Each hurtling down memory lane. A loud cough from James interrupted them and suddenly, Lily straightened up and moved beside Marlene, who had previously not been seen by Remus. A surprised but delighted smile lit up once again on Remus' face. "Miss Sharples, what are the odds!"?

"It seems we are destined to meet again, Mr Lupin," Marlene replied. The three other men, stood rather confused and a little out of the loop.

"I take it you are already acquainted with our PMs?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, as if the answer meant nothing to him. "What are PMs," Peter whispered to James. James rolled his eyes, "Wormy, honestly how did you pass your N.E.W.T.S? It stands for Personal Maid." Remus was nodding his head in answer to Sirius' question, "at Hogwarts, both were two years our junior," The reaction was instantaneous. "At Hogwarts?" James asked in a disbelieving tone, whilst Sirius gave a low whistle. "Not our average girls, are we," he said, appreciatively. Beauty _and _brains. Who would have thought we'd get that lucky, eh, Prongs? "

"Ex_cuse _me?" Lily spluttered.

"Yes, darling?" Sirius asked, turning round to face her. "Did I say something upsetting?"

"Padfoot…" Remus warned, well acquainted with the girl's fiery nature.

Sirius grinned at Remus, "Moony, old pal, you could have told the three of us you were seeing some hot chicks, we could have joined in the fun!" He looked at the blushing Marlene and gave her a wink who went even redder than before.

"You...you absolute…_pig_. You think we are all some cattle all fed and ready to be snatched up by the likes of you?" Lily asked angrily, completely disregarding the warnings from both James and Marlene to not further egg Sirius on.

"I think you're mistaken, sweetheart, I don't need to snatch anyone from anywhere. I just _prefer _to." Remus groaned loudly and James hit his head against his palm. Lily was literally seeing stars and playing into Sirius' little game quite brilliantly. "If you will excuse me, I have work to be getting on with rather than spending my time chin-wagging with ignorant fools," she gritted out. Marlene might have gasped and the blonde haired man glared at her a little, but Lily didn't care. It was sick and arrogant purebloods like Sirius, she thought, who made the lives of Muggleborns like her, absolutely miserable. And then she promptly left. Marlene was left standing there, staring between her master and the space where her friend used to be. "Well I should also, uh, be leaving. Enjoy your meal." James nodded and Sirius gave her his characteristic wink, which instantly melted her heart. "It was good to see you Marlene," Remus said quietly, warmly smiling at her. She inclined her head and replied, "Likewise, Remus. You look…well." The other three once again felt as if they were intruding into some private session between two very close friends, but then Marlene slipped out and the four friends were once more on their own.

…

As the girls left, James turned to Sirius.

"I told you before Padfoot, don't be a jerk."

Sirius shrugged. "She might be a servant-girl but she can hold her own ground. I might have to actually agree with your choice after all, James. She gives just as good as she gets. I can see that we will get along just fine." Sirius finished.

Remus snorted.

"Padfoot, no one can be more cutting, callous and indifferent to people's feelings, than you."

"Cheers Moony! I'll take that as a compliment," the man said brightly. Remus smiled in his direction as he leaned back.

"Only you would take being called mean, as a compliment. Can't you just be normal with her? Why do you _try _and infuriate her if you don't really mean it?" James commented drily.

"If you're too sweet, the world would swallow you..." Sirius said lazily.

"And if you're to bitter, the world will spit you out," Remus added casually, watching Sirius. Sirius glanced at Remus' relaxed form and offered the man an imaginary hat. Remus just shook his head.

"Wiser words haven't been spoken, my friend, but I'd rather be perceived as bitter than sweet. At least if I'm spat out, I'd still be alive."

"Point," Peter said agreeably.

"Wormtail, do you ever say anything more intelligent than 'point?'" James asked teasingly.

Remus and Sirius laughed as Peter glowered at them all.

"Oh go eat pixie dung!" Peter said half-heartedly as his own lips twitched at his friends' raucous laughter.

…

Lily and Marlene found themselves getting accustomed to the chaotic and often random routine of the house very quickly. It seemed that being a servant in the Potter household was like being part of the whole community of the house. The few times that Lily had seen the senior Potters; even they had been polite and gracious to her presence. Though it had been ingrained in her head for a very long time, she didn't feel like a lesser human than anyone else. The best part was, she even got in some practise with her wand. Well, Marlene's wand. Not for the first time did she wish she could buy herself a wand. But money was only given to the top most staff and she, Lily, was simply too low down on the food chain. Nevertheless, Lily, not one to be disheartened, used Marlene's wand as if it were hers. She often did this in her room…picking up spells that she heard around the house as she flitted in and out of rooms. Once she tried 'episkey' and Marlene had been sitting opposite her, when suddenly they both heard a strange crunch. On later inspection, both girls had decided that Marlene's nose was a lot straighter than before. She wondered why Senior Mr Potter would have been using that spell. Being James' personal servant, she found that she had far more duties than the average servant of the house. For example the kitchen maids only had duties during the meal times. The washing up maids only had morning and evening duties. The cleaners and the watchman and the guards also worked in rotation.

For Lily, her day began when Sirius or James knocked on their door to tell them they were up. And it ended whenever James thought fit to dismiss her for the day. But strangely, she found it comforting to have to report and work for only one person. It was as if she was a special person in his life. Marlene was a completely different story. She looked up to Sirius as if he were her saviour and hung on to every word…no…_order_ that he issued. Sirius and Marlene's communication was far more evident that hers and James, nevertheless she still felt a special connection to him.

…

_A girl dressed in a white dress was running. Her small legs carried her far into the distance. The air and wind of the Cornish land, making her blonde waves of hair flutter around her head. _

_To the boy watching her, getting smaller and smaller, it was looked like a halo, making her angelic in appearance. _

_"Wait! Don't go too far!" the boy yelled suddenly, panicked, for he could no longer see the girl._

_She popped up from near him again and her wide brown eyes were liquid chocolate. _

_"James, you're not playing properly. You're supposed to follow me when I start running! Don't you know anything about 'tag you're it?'" the girl asked earnestly._

_The boy ruffled his hair awkwardly._

_"Okay, let's try again." _

_The girl started running away once more and this time the boy followed...and followed...and followed. But the hill never came to an end and the more he ran the further he seemed to be from the girl until two hooded figures descended upon the cool Cornish land._

_"We know where she is." one of them muttered._

"_Don't try and hide her, boy," the other added menacingly._

_Scared, the boy started to move away. _

_Running,_

_Tripping, _

_Falling, _

_But getting as far as possible from the hooded figures._

_And in the distance he could hear their cold, cruel voice._

James woke up. Sweating. Again.

"Bad dream?" a voice asked. James groaned as he got out of bed to retrieve his glass of water.

"Padfoot, it's the middle of the night."

"Well it wasn't when I first arrived but you looked so cute and adorable while you slept that I couldn't bear to wake you up!" Sirius said extravagantly and with jest.

James rolled his eyes. "Should have woken me up, I'd rather see your ugly face than keep dreaming about that day." James muttered darkly.

Sirius smiled tightly, but didn't comment.

"Who is she?" Sirius asked but James just turned away.

"Come on James. Who is she?"

"No one. She isn't anyone. She doesn't exist. It was just a _dream_, Sirius!" he had a glint in his eye and Sirius refrained from asking for an elaboration. It was not the first time James had had this dream, and it certainly wasn't the first time he had woken up to find Sirius waiting there, patiently for his friend to wake up.

"Well mate, looks like you could do with a stronger drink than the one in your hand. I'll get us some real stuff." Sirius announced, smiling broadly. James nodded his head as a smile crept on his face. It was times like these that James really valued their friendship. Sirius knew when to persist but he also knew when to drop it. James appreciated that Sirius understood his need to not discuss the dream.

"Don't get anything too strong. I have to go into the ministry tomorrow." James' voice floated through the door. Sirius only gave a wiggle of his eyebrows as he entered the hallway just outside James' room.

He passed his own room as he descended the stairs and started his way to the main kitchens. The floor above also had a kitchen, but the elves were always there, after all it was their floor. Their living quarters were on that floor and Sirius wasn't really in the mood to put up with irritating house-elves. The one in Grimmauld Place, the house he inherited after his parents' untimely death, was bad enough.

It was as he was leaving the kitchens, with the goblets and pitcher of fire whiskey in his hands, that he noticed the girl. Her fiery red hair gave away her identity quite easily in the dimly lit hallway. She wouldn't make a good spy, he thought idly. She'd be too easily recognized.

He sped up a bit so that he was only a few meters behind her.

"Wandering the hallways, are we?" he spoke, clearing his throat.

Lily gave a start as she turned slowly on her spot. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I wasn't wandering," she replied, hotly.

"I would say you were," Sirius said stepping up to stare down at her. Lily took an involuntary step back. "Well I would say that you are disillusioned," she snapped.

"And you are very illusioned are you?" Sirius asked a smirk playing on his lips. Lily snorted. "That's not even a word."

"That's neither here nor there," Sirius replied immediately.

" I was only getting water from the kitchens."

"Do you often get up in the night to do that?" Sirius asked as he kept pace with the girl.

"There wasn't any left in the jug," lily said irritably. Sirius' smirk just became more pronounced.

"What is your secret, miss Evans?" Sirius asked softly, looking intently at the girl. Lily stopped once more and looked up in shock at Sirius.

"There isn't one," she whispered defensively. Gone was Sirius' smirk and a grim calculating look paved the way onto his face. Lily just had to look away from those grey eyes.

"Indeed," he said just as quietly.

Lily made to step away, "it's none of your business anyway," lily said without care.

Instantly Sirius arm shot out and held onto Lily's wrist, tightly. She looked at him with a knot of fear in her stomach and mentally kicked herself. But Sirius was calm. In fact he didn't look angered at all.

"I would be careful, miss Evans. Not all of us are as tolerant as others," he said with measured calmness.

"I'm not as naive as you think, sir." lily said, holding her own ground.

"I didn't for a second believe you were naive. But it'll do well to remember that the truth always comes out." Sirius said, watching her shrewdly.

Lily's voice came out rather harsh and full of contempt. "If you are trying to frighten me, it won't work. I've seen far more frightening men than yourself."

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously and his grip tightened. Lily winced in pain but didn't attempt to shake him off.

"You accuse me of underestimating you, yet you are guilty of the same crime," Sirius spoke.

"Are you implying that I should be scared of you?" lily asked in a scoffing voice. He looked at her curiously, then.

"Every one is dangerous. Be wary of all, trust no one."

"Isn't that a bit cynical?" lily asked, as he finally let go of her wrist.

"Are you living in the same world as me?" Sirius laughed sarcastically.

"What do you know about sufferings and despair?" lily asked bitterly.

Sirius' eyes slid to her again. "I do wonder what secret you're harbouring,"

"It's not for you to know," she whispered, almost fearfully.

Sirius' eyes gleamed. "Then hide it well," he replied as they reached the staircase to go upstairs.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked, defensive once more.

"It's a warning, miss Evans. I'll wait for the day when you tell me yourself."

Lily relaxed. "You said to not trust anyone," she pointed out.

"There are exceptions to every rule," he replied with a smile. "Goodnight miss Evans," and he ascended the stairs.

Lily looked at his muscular form going up the stairs and then turned to make her way back to her own room.

…

"Mate, do you talk to your girl much?" Sirius asked, casually as he chucked a goblet towards James. He caught it and frowned at his friend. "What's there to talk about? She's my personal maid, I'm her employer. She hates being here and I hate this entire concept." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't think she hates is. She's always bloody smiling and chirpy!" Sirius said, but James just grunted in response, barely acknowledging the statement. "I saw her just now." Sirius continued.

"You better keep an eye on her, there is a lot more to that girl than the eye can see." James just scoffed at him. "And prey tell, how did you come to this one mighty conclusion?" Sirius looked up sharply at James, slightly annoyed that he wasn't taking this seriously. "James," Sirius said and James raised his eyebrows. In private, hearing '_James_' instead of _Prongs_ was a rare occurrence. "You got her home, and she needs looking after, she's just a girl and one that has clearly seen too much in her life. Get to know her a little, you might find that she is in fact to your liking," James nodded his head slowly, drinking in both Sirius' words and the whiskey. The two friends didn't know it then, but Sirius' words would later become the saving grace for them all. For now, however, both men sipped on their drinks quietly, each contemplating the new scenario that they found themselves in.

…

**AN: Wow, so what do you think of Sirius' evaluation of Lily? Do you think Lily is hiding a secret? And if so what secret is she hiding? How did you like the first glimpse of the Marauders? And finally, James' dream…what's that all about?**

**As always, if you're reading this, please review and let me know of your thoughts and opinions. They are valued very much.**

**Till next time**

**-Vitzy-**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello :) As usual, thank you for your continued support! Please read the AN at the bottom.**

…

It had been three months since the day Lily Evans had entered into James' life. She and her friend, Marlene had taken to life at the Manor very well. Lily did everything to perfection. Every morning he would be served breakfast at 8 am sharp, just before leaving to go to the ministry. When he returned, more often than not with Sirius, it was always to a warm dinner. Strangely this routine made him realise how much his life had improved. Their conversations were superficial but pleasant. He often told her about his work colleagues and she often told him about her days at Hogwarts. She was only two years his Juniour, how Remus had managed to befriend her and he hadn't during school was an enigma to him. But then again, James and Sirius were both rather idiotic in school, maybe her not knowing him at that stage of his life was better for both!

James would often find himself simply smiling and listening to her voice ramble on animatedly about some potion or magical remedy. It was quite refreshing to hear her gentle, calm voice instead of the Auror office's depressing and harsh tone. He found Lily's work pattern quite endearing. She would constantly fuss over the cleanliness of his room. He never actually asked her to put his shoes away or to make his bed or to dust the table, but she did anyway. Sometime if she didn't know he was there, James would catch her humming. He personally thought her voice to be beautiful and simply stood their listening.

He was hoping that soon he would be able to bring Lily with him to the ministry to act as a personal assistant. She was intelligent enough for the task, after all, she had achieved 11 Outstanding grades in her O. . Had she been allowed by her previous owner to finish her education at Hogwarts, James was sure that she would have received top grades in her N.E. as well. It was a shame that such an incredible brain was going to waste as a servant. He often wondered what exactly Lucius Malfoy had made her do because whenever her said previous master was mentioned, Lily became distant and closed off. It frustrated James but he couldn't very well force her into talking!

James often complained about this to Sirius, who in turn would just smirk. If Remus was around he would tell James to back off and give the girl some space. The ease with Remus conversed with Lily got James frequently irritated. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she talk so freely and easily with him? The other thing that James appreciated about Lily was her compassion. She had startled him once by asking to borrow an owl to send a letter. He was slightly puzzled about who she could be writing to but let her use one of the manor's official owls. It was a week later when Ludo Bagman's owl returned that James realised that Lily had written to her previous house mates. She had a caring personality, despite the toils of her life.

…

James was sitting in his room as the other two occupants carried on with their conversation, utterly oblivious to his mere existence.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that, Remus! It never even crossed my mind. But now you say it, I think Ludo was in fact on a search for boggarts!" Lily's voice was full of enthusiasm and her partner in conversation replied with just as much zest.

"I can imagine his place being full of those creatures. Did you know they merely feed of the emotion of fear?"

"Oh?" Lily answered as Remus nodded and proceeded to explain. "They are not and never were alive. Even if you destroy one, another will take its place and another after that,"

"And you reckon there will be many in the manor?" she asked eagerly, for Remus had promised to show her how to deal with multiple boggarts at the same time.

"Oh yes, _plenty_," James finally cut in, causing both Remus and Lily to look guiltily at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he spoke again. "Oh please, don't stop on my account. Do carry on with your conversation. I'll just wait and wither here until you're done." Remus rolled his eyes at Lily and said 'don't be ridiculous, Mr. Potter,"

"You can join the boggart hunt with us, if you want," she added mischievously and winked at Remus.

"Well maybe not a boggart hunt. I've got plenty of dark wizard hunts to organise and supervise." James sighed and Remus took this as his cue to leave. He bid them both a good day, not wishing to hear another recent tragedy about muggle families being found dead in their homes.

"Do you often go on missions?" Lily asked, suddenly shy now that Remus had left. Internally James groaned, why did she want to talk to him about _work_? "Uh, not that often. Thank fully the minor raids are sorted out by the trainees and the juniours and there haven't been any major issues recently." He eyed her curiously. She was very obviously still extremely curious. "Why don't you come in, have a look for yourself and see what we Aurors get up to."

"Really?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Why not. It would be a good change as well. Perhaps Sirius will persuade Marlene to come as well. We can make it a field day." Lily's eyes were shining.

"I'd like that very much." James nodded. "Then its settled. I'll let you know of a day when we can take you." Lily thanked him once more before taking her leave and rushing back to the kitchen to find Marlene and share the news.

"The _Ministry_?" Freya squealed, dropping her rolling pin, even before Marlene could respond to Lily's rushed explanation. "None of us have _ever _been in there," Salt and Pepper lady told Lily and Marlene from across the table to where Marlene and a few other girls were preparing the evening meal.

"What's special about it?" Marlene asked, genuinely lost. Some girls giggled and Freya gave a dramatic gasp. Salt and Pepper just laughed.

"Don't you know? Only the most _important _people or _criminals _go into the ministry!" Freya exclaimed. "You can't be that important yet so you must have done a crime!" she added, looking at them both with fearful eyes. Marlene looked alarmed and since Lily didn't even get a chance to explain, Marlene just got more confused. "A crime? But I've done everything required of me!" she said worried.

Freya was shaking her head, the bread dough completely forgotten. "You must have messed up somehow…" she began in a grim and dreadful voice. Even Lily started to believe her a little. "Offended them somehow…you'll have to be extra watchful now!"

"Freya! What nonsense are you telling 'em now, eh?" the fat lady spoke in a reprimanding tone. Freya turned to the fat maid and frowned.

"You're always having a go at me, Tess," Freya responded, sounding childish.

"We've been invited to go to the ministry, Tess," Lily informed the fat woman.

"And Freya here has been telling the two how only important people or criminals go there!" Salt and Pepper said smirking at the young and blushing Freya.

Tess threw back her head and laughed. In fact she continued laughing for a few minutes and was dangerously rocking back and forth on her heels. Marlene quickly got her a chair to sit in, before she fell to the ground. "What utter tosh," Tess spluttered in between her laughs. The girls stood around Tess as she continued to laugh, some amused and others laughing along. Marlene and Lily, were also smiling. Hearing the unusually loud noise and laughter, Libby came to see what was going on. Thus the story of Freya's silliness and Lily's invitation to the ministry was retold one more time. By the end, Libby looked mildly amused but more over she looked rather surprised. "Well that is certainly a feat. I can't imagine many of us getting in there that frequently," were her parting words as she left to carry on with her own work. "Freya, what did Libby mean?" Marlene asked. Freya's eyes widened and she spoke so quietly that Lily and Marlene both had to lean in. "Muggleborns. She means those who don't have pure magical blood are rarely seen inside."

"Well, about time it changed, then," Lily said vehemently, also whispering. Both Freya and Marlene smiled at Lily's words and the younger maid added in equal passion, "precisely." Their momentary rebellious words and the associated feeling of liberation was short lived as Madam Danvers chose that exact moment to come into the kitchens and begin her daily rants. Marlene, Lily and Freya rolled their eyes and continued on with the various meal preparations.

Madam Danvers droned on and on in her prim English accent. The upmost floor's corridors were flooding again and the guest bedrooms still needed the linen changing. The food that was sent to the security guards outside had too much salt. At this Libby glared at Freya's corner, knowing full well that the young maid had purposely added too much just to spite the universally hated pompous guards. Madam Danvers proceeded to then single out individuals and remind them of their shortcomings. All in all it was never a particularly pleasant experience whenever Madam Danvers chose to arrive into the kitchens. She was just getting to where Lily and Marlene were peeling garlic and onions when a soft knock was heard on the heavy wooden door.

Girls looked up and around in confusion. All the kitchen maids were inside, and all the other maids were on duty, so who could be knocking. Libby who was at the end of the long kitchen island hissed at a tall girl named Tara: "Well go on, see to the door!" Tara quickly opened the door and stepped aside as a middle-aged woman stepped gracefully inside.

The woman was wearing flowing purple robes and on top, a thick cloak of dark burgundy, velvet, which clasped with a silver buckle at her throat. It was the middle of summer and yet the woman's rather warm clothes didn't seem to bother her at all. She must have cast a cooling charm on her clothes to allow her a choice all year round. Her hair was dark brown, done up the same way as Madam Danvers but not as tight and she had hazel coloured eyes, with which she studied the room until she found Madam Danvers. Her smile was radiant and full of warmth. When she opened her mouth to speak it was with impeccable politeness. Her demeanour was such a far cry from what Lily had expected it to be that the only give away to the woman's status and authority was how all the other girls were responding to the woman's presence. As all around her girls bowed and Libby stepped up with Madam Danvers, Lily with a sudden start realised that this was her first proper glimpse of James' mother. This was the lady of the house, Mrs Evangeline Potter who rarely was seen outside of her own floor.

"M'lady why did you trouble yourself with coming down? You should have sent a house elf," Libby spoke in genuine concern.

"You are very considerate, Libby," Evangeline smiled gently at the girl and carried on, "but I wanted to personally make this announcement." She eyed the various maids as she once more opened her mouth. "As you know, we have amongst us two new members to the clan," at this most people turned to look at Lily and Marlene. Both girls, embarrassed at the attention started to turn red. Lily actively avoided Mrs Potter's eyes, whose eyes for one brief second twinkled just as her troublemaker teenage son's used to.

"And in honour of welcoming these special additions, the Potter family is holding a dinner to not only introduce the girls to the society but also introduce society to our girls." Evangeline finished speaking and cast another look around. Salt and Pepper was poking Lily and Marlene in the back, rather painfully. "Say Thank you, muppets!" she hissed. Startled, both Marlene and Lily stammered out a 'Thank you,' causing Evangeline's attention to return to them.

"It will be a splendid evening, I am sure. Madam Danvers," she then said, turning her head back to the housekeeper.

"Yes, ma'am," was the reply.

"We will need to discuss with Libby and yourself and of course Mr Potter about guests and the menu. I will arrange a discussion for this evening. I think we can settle the date for two weeks from today,"

"Very good, ma'am," Madam Danvers said. Evangeline nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. She was out of the door and everyone was back to their work when once again she spoke. "And, if I can have a quick word with Lily?"

Lily shaking at the prospect of speaking alone to the woman, walked carefully over and whilst Freya and Marlene smiled encouragingly at her, it did nothing to the beasts of butterflies suddenly erupting in her stomach. Evangeline, unaware of the girl's inner feelings, smiled serenely at her as she took Lily up to her own personal room.

Mrs Potter's room was the biggest bedroom Lily had ever been in. The large double bed, complete with beautifully embroidered covers stood proudly in the centre. The bay windows to the left, were draped with red and gold curtains. Mrs. Potter's dressing was on the right, one that would make even Lily, who abhorred the idea of prettying oneself up for men's pleasure, jealous. She currently stood awkwardly opposite the bed as Mrs Potter sighed and removed her cloak. She loosened her hair and Lily was shocked. She had always been told that pureblood women always had their hair up, it was just their culture. Finally Mrs Potter turned around and seeing Lily still standing she immediately told her to take a seat. It was only then that Lily noticed that she was in fact standing in front of a pair of purple velvet chairs. Lily, at Mrs Potter's request, sat down gingerly, and a moment later, Mrs. Potter joined her.

"Some tea?" she asked, clicking her fingers to call a house-elf.

"Don't want to trouble you," Lily said quietly, clasping her hands together to stop the nails digging into her palm. Evangeline laughed softly. "Two cups of tea, please Twinky," she said to the house elf who bowed its large head and vanished.

"How are you finding your work? Not too arduous? My son hasn't been bossing you around too much?" she asked as they waited for the tea. Lily, was sure that this was some sort of test and answered cautiously, ensuring none of her words could come back to bite her.

"Everything is just fine, ma'am," she spoke. Evangeline raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Twinky returned with cups of teas and a platter of biscuits. "Please, do help yourself. The pumpkin creams are my personal favourites,"

"The tea is quite enough, ma'am," Lily responded and made to sip the hot tea.

"Lily, please. Evangeline is the name I was given and it should be the name that you use. I am not your master, James is." She sounded very sincere and extremely serious. Lily swallowed the hot drink and it burnt its way down her throat but she didn't notice. She had just been given permission by a pureblood witch, and not just _any _pureblood witch, to call her by her first name.

"I…yes ma…I mean, yes, if that is your wish, Evangeline." Evangeline smiled and both women drank their teas.

"Forgive me for sounding forward," Lily began hesistantly and continued at Evangeline's encouraging hand gesture.

"You aren't how I imagined a society woman to be," and she promptly looked into her tea, horrified she even thought this question, let alone voiced it. Damn her inability to hold her tongue in check!

"Arrogant, ignorant, snobby and rude?" Evangeline said casually. The tips of Lily's ears were bright red and Evangeline chuckled, reminding Lily, of James. "No, I never fancied those qualities in myself, really."

"And," Evangeline leaned forward and spoke in a conspiring voice. "If you do come across those women, let me know, I'll set one of James' old pranks on them," and then she actually winked at Lily. The girl couldn't help but smile widely at such unorthodox behaviour. After that it took Lily only moments to talk freely with Evangeline. Like her son, the mother had the special gift of making one feel absolutely at ease. The topic of conversation went to various places, finally ending on favourite novels.

"You must get James to show you the library. It does have some spectacular reads," Evangeline spoke, setting her cup down.

"I will, and I must take my leave now, but thank you ever so much for the tea and for the talk."

"Not at all, dear. Do come again, and bring your friend too. It is nice to have a conversation with a fellow intelligent female, once in a while,"

Lily smiled at the compliment and left the room feeling extremely content. It seemed, Evangeline Potter, really had just wanted a cup of tea with and a talk. She supposed not all Purebloods could be painted with the same brush of disdain. It didn't occur to her that she had been judging Mrs Potter based on her society and blood lines, just the way most people judged Lily herself.

…

James hardly ventured to this part of the manor. It wasn't that he thought himself superior, just that he never needed to. Lily was always up and about earlier than himself. Often he wondered what it was that he did so early in the morning but thought it too impudent and invading to ask. It wasn't as her early rise and apparent late nights affected her work. They had finally managed to push past the unnecessary title calling. Of course when guests or his parents were around, she still referred to him as 'sir' but in front of his friends it was most definitely Mr. Potter. He found himself looking forward to the day she uttered his first name.

Suddenly he found himself in front of the locked door to his servant. From inside he could hear her melodious voice as she hummed to a tune. He listened eagerly, almost greedily, enjoying the notes that drifted to his ears but as he listened more a strange unsettling feeling overcame him. He recognized this tune. It was a distant memory and he couldn't quite place where he had heard it. But unlike memories that makes one smile, this particular tune made him feel a strange desperation, a sensation he was utterly estranged by. And he felt a little sick. With a frown decorating his face, he turned back round and in a daze walked back to the main part of the manor.

…

**AN: This seems like a good point to introduce some dates and some ages. Please bare in mind that this is an AU, some characters will be fiddled around with.**

**Start of Chapter 1: **

**Date is 4****th**** May 1978. **

**Lily and Marlene are both 18. Lily's birthdate is the same as canon (Jan 1960) Had they been in Hogwarts, this would be there final few months at the school as they would be in their seventh and final year.**

**Sirius and James are both 20. James turned 20 sometime in March and is therefore two years the senior of the girls. Peter and Remus are the same age as James and Sirius.**

**At the start of Chapter 6 (this chapter) the date is 4****th**** August 1978.**

**What did you think of this chapter? If there are any questions, please feel free to ask! And finally, please review. See you next time!**

**-Vitzy-**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's been too long…sorry, sorry! But I've passed my first year of uni!**

_**Recap: Lily and Marlene are settling into life at Potter Manor. Mrs Potter informs the girls that a party in their honour is going to be held.**_

…

"So, how do I look?" Marlene asked twirling around. Lily sighed and gave her an exasperated look.

"Why does it matter so much, Marlene?" But Marlene turned a deaf ear to Lily's pessimistic tone and carried on inspecting her dress in the mirror. It was a pale salmon colour, cocktail dress that Marlene had owned for as long as she could remember. It was both invaluable to her for an emotional and a practical reason. It was the only memory she had of her mother to whom this dress had belonged to and as a child Marlene had memories of her mother shimmying into the very dress she was wearing now and making her way to a party. On a practical level this was the only formal eveningwear she owned. She wore this to every single occasion. It was lucky she was a gem at charms because she could accessorise her outfit into almost a new one for a new occasion. She contemplated how she could alter it this time. She had tried beads, floral patterns, sequence and even tiny bells. She wanted something simple and not flashy, yet something that was still decent and made it unique.

"I think I could change it around a little here," she spoke finally, pointing to the midriff of the dress. "Maybe add a ribbon?" she asked herself and was silent for a few seconds, considering the idea. "Yeh that could work. Hey Lily, give me my wand back. I want to make some changes."

"Tripping Toadstools, Marlene! It's just a party. You don't want to make yourself uncomfortable, you know. We'll be serving and your additions will only make it harder for you to move around." Lily told her friend.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Lily. So what if we will be serving? This party is in our honour; we will be expected to look good. It's the house's reputation on the stake." Lily simple rolled her eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that you're over doing this."

"Lily! Stop it! We have to look our part."

"And what part is that?" Lily asked slightly condescendingly.

"Well…Sirius said that we have to be presenta-"

"Oh so its _Sirius _now, is it!" Lily exclaimed suddenly standing up. "Getting a bit informal are we?" she snapped.

The two girls glared at one another before Marlene purposely turned away. "Well not all of us are stuck-up like you and unable to accept friendship." She said quietly. Lily gasped. "_Excuse me? _What did you just utter?" she hissed. But Marlene didn't get a chance to reply because just then two men stepped into the room. Marlene gave a little squeak and Lily's mouth fell open. Sirius had his usual smirk in place as he looked at the two girls.

James, thinking he had startled them hurriedly started speaking. "We did knock, really, we did. But neither of you answered." But both girls were staring at the two as if seeing them for the first time. Well it was the first time they had seen them in dress robes and formal attire so in a way; it was like seeing them for the first time.

"It's quite alright," Marlene replied smiling radiantly at James. Lily just remained quiet. "Marlene dear, you do look spectacular. Especially that ribbon you've added – nice charm work." Sirius said stepping a little into the room and sitting on Marlene's bed. Marlene looked sideways at Lily as if to say '_see? He approves._'

"Miss Evans," Sirius began and Lily looked up at him just in time to see Sirius wink at James who had a highly disapproving look on his face.

"You look simply dee-licious," he finished, obviously trying to get a rise out of the redhead. Lily's eyes went huge before she recovered a little and with a slightly bemused look she answered. "I do, don't I. Thank you for stating the obvious, Mr. Black." And it was the truth. Unlike Marlene, Lily had quite a few dresses to choose from, her life before being with Ludo Bagman ensured that she always had appropriate clothing attire to wear. And in her emerald green frock-gown, matching her eyes, she _knew _she was looking good. It wasn't often she could be confident of herself like that but this was one dress she wore proudly. So she looked straight into Sirius' eyes, as if challenging him to change his mind. Marlene and James caught each other's eyes and had to quickly look away so as to not let their smile spill into laughter.

Sirius nodded his head appreciatively. "A point to you, Miss Evans but worry not, the night is young."

"Well anyway, " James spoke, having recovered from his amusement. "We came to tell you that in half an hour the guests should be arriving and half an hour after that, my mother would send Madam Danvers and Libby to bring you in."

With an affirmation of understanding from Lily and Marlene, James and Sirius made to leave.

As soon as the two men had left Lily and Marlene turned to each other and squealed in girlish excitement at having seen the men looking so delightful. All previous arguments, lay forgotten as they feverishly discussed the beauty of James and Sirius. They were just two normal girls obsessing over a very normal topic of boys and parties. Normal, at least, for the time being.

Everyone had started arriving and Sirius watched various familiar faces and also unfamiliar faces laughing, talking and generally enjoying amongst themselves. However, uncharacteristically for him, Sirius was extremely apprehensive. He stood by the cocktail table, as Mr Potter had given him the responsibility of ensuring all the guests had drinks in their hands. Sirius glanced around and found James at the opposite end of the large room, standing next to a similar cocktail table, looking just as nervous as he felt. He looked away before they could make eye contact. No need for the apprehension to be made obvious. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered. He had been to many _many _parties and soirees for various occasions. Just because this was where _his _servant-girl was being introduced to society didn't make this a big deal. It was just another gathering. And just another servant girl.

Only, it _wasn't _just another occasion and Marlene and Lily were not just _any _servant girls. He sighed loudly, attracting the attention of a few people who gave him bemused and questioning looks. He plastered on a fake smile for their benefit and groaned inwardly. This wouldn't do. This was affecting him too much and he couldn't even figure out why.

Merlin he needed a cigarette!

It was a terrible habit that James and he had picked up in their later years at Hogwarts and something, which they hadn't quite gotten rid off, despite Remus' numerous disapproving and irritating lectures. Despite knowing full well, the harm he was dong to himself, Sirius longed for a puff. It was just the very thing he needed to calm his errant nerves from making him jumpier and more paranoid than usual.

While Sirius contemplated various ways to quickly duck out and have a cheeky puff or two, Madam Danvers and Libby, already dressed in their evening attire, made their way to the girls' shared room. Libby was wearing a flowery, free-flowing white muggle dress whereas Madam Danvers, ever the stickler for tradition, had opted for a pair of dress robes, midnight blue in colour. Both witches knocked on the door once and waited for Lily or Marlene to open.

"Oh Sweet Merlin on a broom!" Marlene exclaimed, her eyes sweeping up and down at the outfits that the women wore. Madam Danvers clucked impatiently at her and made her way inside, firmly but not rudely, pushing Marlene out of the doorway. Marlene passively let herself be pushed while her eyes still followed the older women. "I see that you are both quite elegantly dressed," Libby smiled at the girls. Lily, who although had heard the door open had remained facing the wall. She turned now, and like her friend only moments before, exclaimed out loud. "Libby! Madam Danvers! You both look spectacular!" she said in a genuine manner.

"Exactly!" Marlene said reverently. "Is there someone you are trying to impress Madam Danvers? Because you sure will have all eyes on you!" she added. Lily and Libby laughed at the disgusted look on Madam Danvers face.

"Watch your tongue, you wild child. I'm too old to have eyes following me around." She scolded Marlene. Libby rolled her eyes and Lily and Marlene were whole-heartedly disagreeing.

It was suddenly then that Lily realised that perhaps this evening would not be as terrible as she had imagined. After all, if even Madam Danvers was visible happy and excited then surely it was to be splendorous evening?

With that thought, Lily followed the other three out and upstairs into a small waiting room. Both girls had butterflies in their stomach at the prospect of meeting so many wizarding folk of the society but the older two reassured them.

"When do we start serving, though?" Marlene whispered suddenly. "I don't want to mess up and make a fool of myself, Madam Danvers."

Madam Danvers looked at Marlene and then Lily. Both girls had serious and questioning expressions. Then Madam Danvers looked at Libby. Libby, however, had a soft smile on her face. A knowing smile, even.

"What are you silly girls nattering about, now?" Madam asked, slightly annoyed.

"When do we serve the food, Madam Danvers? Surely there must be food for the guests." Libby let out a little giggle and Madam Danvers stared.

"I knew you were slightly idiotic," she began at the bewildered girls. "But really, this is just stupidity. I can't even fathom where you get these ridiculous ideas in your heads…serving at a party…. honestly, I tell you." Madam Danvers continued on with her mutterings so Libby decided to shed some light.

"Girls, no one is expected to serve anyone. As always it will be a buffet. This party is in _your _honour. The last people expected to serve are you!"

Neither Marlene nor Lily got a chance to reply because just then Mrs Potter, looking as radiant and beautiful as ever, came into the room. It was time to introduce Lily and Marlene.

Suddenly the butterflies in their stomachs became angry insects and the nauseating feeling came back in full throttle. But Libby's reassuring and calm voice and Madam Danvers complete faith in them and finally Mrs Potter's welcoming stance was all the courage the girls needed. With deep breaths, both entered the hall. A full party was in swing. Music was blaring, couples and groups were already dancing. A few already drunk could be seen making fools of themselves and children were running around, laughing and giggling. Friends who hadn't seen each other in a while and business partners who rarely saw each other outside of a professional capacity were already engaging in conversation. In the two far corners of the room, where the cocktail tables were, stood James and Sirius. The warmth in James' hazel eyes and the playful smirk on Sirius' lips was the final encouragement that the girls needed. They were both led inside and within seconds all eyes were on them. The music was muted and all the men, women and children turned to look at Lily and Marlene. From behind them Libby and Madam Danvers bowed politely and came to stand on a side, leaving the two girls in the centre of attention with Mrs Potter just behind them.

She came out now and had a glass in her hand.

"Good evening everybody, I would like to introduce the newest members of Potter Manor, if we can all pay attention just for a few minutes." She briefly looked at the girls and mouthed 'Ready?' and at their nods she smiled once and herself inhaling deeply, turned back to the guests. It was about time, she thought, that a proper introduction for Lily and Marlene was in order.

**AN: Sorry for this chapter basically having no plot and being so short (lol) The aim was to set up the scene for the party :) Hope you enjoyed it anyway; there was a little bit of everyone in this chapter, I think. Review please!**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
